Stairway to the skies
by Tisama
Summary: J'en ai assez, si tu savais Natasha… Je veux que tout cela cesse. Regarde-moi ! Rien, il ne reste rien ! Je ne l'ai plus Lui… Je veux Le retrouver.


**Titre :** Stairway to the skies

 **Pairing :** Steve Rogers-Captain America/ Tony Stark-Iron Man

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclamer :** Marvel est l'heureux propriétaire de ces deux merveilles.

 **Genres :** Romance/Hurt-Conform

 **Résumé :** J'en ai assez, si tu savais Natasha… Je veux que tout cela cesse. Regarde-moi ! Rien, il ne reste rien ! Je n'ai plus Lui… Je veux le retrouver.

 **Note musicale :** cet OS a été écris avec la chanson "Stairway to the skies" des Within Temptation. Le morceau est très approprié pour le texte. Je sais j'ai fait preuve d'une originalité sans faille pour le titre… Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Stairway to the skies**

La Guerre Civile avait tout détruit. Les bâtiments, les gens, les consciences. Elle avait déchaîné les foules et engloutit le monde.

Une tuerie de masse, un combat de titans.

Tony leva les yeux vers son reflet. Ce combat n'avait plus de sens. Cette fichue loi avait foutu en l'air plusieurs années de coopérations, des amitiés, des histoires nouvelles et ancienne. Elle avait balayé l'équilibre fondé par les Avengers. A cette heure-là, les souvenirs n'ont plus de sens.

« Tony ! »

Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Natasha, une enveloppe dans la main avança vers lui. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la flamboyante jeune femme qu'il avait connu à ces débuts. Son superbe visage était constellé de cicatrices, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son costume plein de poussière.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il prit sans un mot. Il l'ouvrit et déplia le papier qu'elle contenait.

Devant ses yeux incrédules, il y avait un dessin des ruines de la Tour Avengers surplombée par deux silhouettes bien définissables. En bas de la feuille, il y avait une horloge à cadran qui indiquait 16h30.

« Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ?

-Quinze heures et quarante-sept minutes, monsieur.

-Prépare l'armure. Il est tant que cela cesse.

-Bien monsieur.

-Tony, l'interpella Natasha. Ne fais pas de bêtise cette fois.

-J'en ai assez, si tu savais Natasha… Je veux que tout cela cesse. Regarde-moi ! Rien, il ne reste plus rien. Je ne l'ai plus Lui… Je veux le retrouver.

Quand l'armure fut prête, il décolla et parti vers la Tour. _Il_ était déjà là.

« Bonjour Steve. »

L'imposante silhouette se retourna et lui lança un regard à la fois las, fatigué et triste.

« Bonjour Tony.

-Alors, j'imagine que tu veux me dire quelque chose...

-Ne penses-tu pas que cette guerre n'a que trop duré ?! Regarde New-York ! Regarde nos amis ! Regarde-nous !

-C'est toi qui refuse la loi...

-J'ai compris... Tu refuses toujours de discuter...

-Non attends ! Steve... J'en ai marre, si tu savais...

Les yeux du beau soldat s'allumèrent d'espoir.

-Je vais prendre le contrôle du SHIELD. Et je vais t'épouser.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Cette guerre stupide n'a que trop duré. Si nous ne nous arrêtons pas, le monde cours à sa perte. Les super-héros se battent entre eux au lieu de se battre ensemble contre les super-vilains. Ça n'a aucun putain de sens. C'est la seule solution. Qu'importe Bucky, qu'importe le gouvernement. A nous deux nous serons invincibles !

-Comme toujours tu décides seul de ce qui est bon...

-Tu sais parfaitement que nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative...

-Que tu prennes le contrôle du SHIELD pour aider les super-héros, j'accepte... Cependant... pourquoi m'épouser ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Tony... Je...

-Je t'aime Steve. C'est une torture, je ne veux plus te combattre. Je veux à nouveau me lever à tes côtés, je ne veux plus craindre de te blesser. »

Tony ordonna à l'armure de s'enlever et celle-ci tomba à terre, en pièces.

« Alors épouse-moi ou tues-moi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent et le serrèrent fort.

« Tony, promets-moi qu'on ne vivra plus jamais ça.

-Je te le promets. Steve... »

L'ingénieur attrapa le visage de son amant et l'embrassa. Dans ce baiser, tout était doux et tendre. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux après la violence des mois passés.

A leurs pieds, la ville semblait déjà s'être apaisée.

* * *

 _Je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas ma meilleure création, mais je l'aime bien. C'est mon Dumm-E à moi ! Je viens retrouver ce texte en fouillant dans ma clé et en ces temps troublés je veux répandre de l'amour. Alors même si c'est un peu niais, je tenais à le partager.  
Bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années.  
_


End file.
